Misunderstanding?
by MSN1412
Summary: Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berdua dengan Sakura. Tapi, apa benar itu sebuah kesalapahaman? SasuNaru slight SasuSaku. AU warning inside, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Mind to RnR?


**Misunderstanding?**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Sasuke and Naruto (with Sakura)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (slight SasuSaku and otherSaku)**

**Warning: ONESHOT, AU, OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Misunderstanding? © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berdua dengan Sakura. Tapi, apa benar itu sebuah kesalapahaman?**

* * *

><p>Sakit,<p>

Sakit hati pun terasa kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model duren, berpakaian _T-Shirt_ berwarna orange dengan celana jeans bersepatu _kets_, ketika dia melihat dua sejoli yang dia kenal berada di dalam sebuah toko dari luar. Di sebuah toko perhiasan, Naruto Uzumaki –sebutan untuk pemuda tersebut- melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model seperti pantat ayam, berpakaian _sweater_ berwarna biru kegelapan dengan celana jeans yang sama seperti Naruto bersepatu hitam. Dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah muda, berpakaian _tanktop_ berwarna merah dengan rok berwarna merah yang selutut dengan memakai sandal yang setengah menutup mata kakinya. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, pandangan Naruto tetap berfokus kepada mereka yang sedang berduaan, dengan perasaan bahagia, dan melihat perhiasan-perhiasan yang dijual di toko tersebut.

Hal itu membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit.

Naruto berpikir dan mengetahui kalau kedua sejoli tersebut, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, merasa cocok sebagai pasangan sejati. Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah mereka lulus dari tingkat SMA, dia mengetahui dari sahabatnya kalau Sakura benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Namun dia mengetahui juga, kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya sampai mati. Dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang telah genap hampir 2 tahun. Meskipun pendek, namun mereka telah seperti hubungan yang telah menjalani selama 10 tahun, bahkan 20 tahun sekaligus.

Tapi segalanya berubah ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berduaan dengan Sakura sekarang. Dia berpikir, apa hati Sasuke telah berpindah ke Sakura? Dan apa benar, kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukainya lagi?

Hanya itu yang dia bisa pikirkan..

Sebenarnya, Naruto juga sama, sama seperti Sasuke yang mencintainya sampai mati. Naruto pun juga mencintainya, benar-benar mencintai seorang Sasuke Uchiha sejak pertemuan mereka dengan kedua orang tua mereka 14 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya, mereka setuju kalau Sasuke dan Naruto bakal menjadi sahabat sejati, namun Naruto tidak menerimanya. Dia ingin lebih menjadi sahabat sejatinya Sasuke, dia ingin hatinya berada di hati Sasuke. Dan semua terkuak disaat menduduki tingkat SMP, ketika Sasuke secara diam-diam juga menyukai Naruto sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di sebuah tempat yang rahasia, Sasuke pun "menembak" hatinya dengan perasaan dan hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tentu saja, Naruto menerimanya.

"_Sasuke, apa kau sekarang benar-benar menyukai Sakura-chan? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku lagi? Kalau itu iya, mengapa kau berdua bersamanya?"_

Naruto pun terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke menerima sebuah benda dari pemilik toko tersebut, "memberikannya" kepada Sakura. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna orange yang begitu indah. Langsung, Sasuke pun membukanya, dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas yang begitu imut nan indahnya, Sakura merasa terpesona terhadap cincin tersebut, dan bercakap-cakap kembali terhadap Sasuke. Naruto juga melihat muka Sakura yang memerah ketika melihat Sasuke dan memarahinya. Geram, semakin geram hatinya meskipun sakit dirasakan. Segera Naruto mengarah menuju ke dalam toko tersebut, dan "BRAAAAAAK!"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Kesunyian di toko tersebut pun pecah dengan babrakan pintu dan teriakan Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang memasang ekspresi marah kepada seseorang. Mungkin amarahnya kepada Sasuke pun menjadi-menjadi, lepas kontrol, hanya itu yang dia pikir. Sasuke pun masih melongo ketika melihat kekasihnya yang marah karena sesuatu, karena dia TIDAK MENGETAHUI apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadapnya.

"Na..Naruto?"

"Kenapa….?" Sasuke pun menghenyitkan alisnya ketika Naruto mengatakan sebuah kata untuknya.

Naruto pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Marah, malu, sakit hati, segalanya menjadi satu. Mau berkata satu kata juga susah, apalagi marah kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Langsung, Naruto pun berlari keluar dari toko tersebut dengan perasaan yang masih sakit. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi, langsung berlari menyusulnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang berusaha menghentikannya. Namun percuma, dia telah pergi meninggalkan toko perhiasaan tersebut, dan menyusul Naruto, dengan kotak cincin yang telah diletakkan di kantung celananya.

"NARUTO, TUNGGU BERHENTI!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto yang begitu cepat. Namun mustahil, langkah Naruto pun semakin cepat hingga Sasuke tidak bisa menyusulnya.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, dia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan semampunya. Semampunya sehingga bisa menyusul Naruto yang semakin cepat darinya. -Sialan, jika Naruto tidak melihat apa-yang-dia-lakukan-dengan-Sakura, pasti tidak menjadi begini. Baginya, seluruh rencana hampir "hancur lebur" karena kesalah pahaman ini. Dia mengetahui kalau Naruto bakal patah hati karena kejadian ini. Karena itu, dia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, dan menjelaskan tentang kebenarannya.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Sasuke pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak peduli akan kerumunan orang yang telah diabaikannya. Tetapi Naruto masih saja tidak mau berhenti, tidak mendengarkan teriakkan Sasuke yang sudah maksimal.

"AKAN AKU KASIH TAHU TENTANG KEBENARANNYA KALAU KAU BERHENTI BERLARI!"

Serentak langkah Naruto pun berhenti ketika Sasuke berteriak kepadanya sekali lagi. Namun, dia berteriak untuk mengasih tahukan tentang kebenaran mengapa Sasuke bersama Sakura untuk hari ini. Tapi, Naruto sepertinya masih belum percaya akan hal ini. Tapi hari ini, kebenaran untuk kejadian hari ini bakal terungkap.

Segera Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto yang masih berdiam menunggunya. Menunggunya dengan ekspresi yang begitu tidak percaya, dan hati yang masih sakit. Dilihat oleh Sasuke, air mata Naruto pun masih mengalir. Berpikir kalau dia berlari sambil menangis, sambil mengeluarkan dan melepaskan semua bebannya hari ini.

"Mau apa kau, teme?" tanyanya rintih. Air matanya masih tidak bisa berhenti.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kau pikir aku bakal membuat kamu patah hati, hah?" tanyanya balik.

"Emang Sas, emang aku patah hati ketika kau berduaan dengan Sakura. Pikir dong Sas, kalau aku tuh benar-benar mencintaimu. Mencintaimu apa adanya, mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Terus kau kau… AAARGH! Yang penting aku mau pulang saja!" teriaknya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

Langsung, Sasuke pun memegang tangan Naruto dengan cepat dan keras, hingga Naruto tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dan Sasuke pun langsung menariknya, dan bibir Naruto pun bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, menciumnya tanpa alasan. Naruto berpikir, bisa saja si teme berciuman dengannya di saat kondisi yang begitu "tidak enak" ini. Sejenak ciuman itu dilepaskan dan Naruto masih saja, dengan perasaan yang begitu sakit.

Sasuke pun mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya, dan bertanya kembali dengan tegas, "Jawab pertanyaanku kembali, emang aku bakal membuat kamu PATAH HATI, HAH?"

Naruto pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sekali lagi. Dia mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membuat dirinya sakit hati, apalagi kalau membuat patah hati dengan cara berduaan dengan seorang gadis.

Kalau sebenarnya dia tidak membuat dirinya patah hati, terus apa?

"Terus..," jawab Naruto lirih. "Terus mengapa kamu berduaan dengan Sakura-chan kalau begitu?"

Sasuke pun terdiam, lalu berkata lagi, "Begini, aku sama Sakura hanya pergi berdua untuk sebuah urusan. Urusan yang kamu harus tidak-"

"Aku tahu, kau ingin melamar dengan Sakura-chan, kan?" Naruto pun langsung memotong perkataannya. Tampaknya air matanya sudah tidak mampu dikeluarkannya. Matanya sudah perih, perih melihat seluruh kejadian hari ini. Tapi yang lebih perih lagi, kalau kekasihnya sejak SMP tersebut, bakal melamar Sakura dengan kotak cincin yang telah dia beli.

"Sebenarnya aku telah tahu kalau Sakura-chan benar-benar menyukaimu sejak kau dan dia bertemu dan menjadi sahabat. Dan kau tahu kan, hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini semakin _down _karena kau selalu saja mengabaikan kencan kita. Sudahah Sas, _I knew everything_."

Sasuke hanya melongo dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia berpikir, emang dia bakal melamar Sakura, salah satu sahabatnya sejak SMA itu? Segera Sasuke pun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar teori Naruto yang dia anggap "terlalu konyol" baginya. Naruto yang begitu "percaya" dengan teori buatannya, malah dianggap konyol oleh kekasihnya yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Apa sih ketawa-ketawa gak jelas gitu? Emang aku salah?" geram Naruto.

"Hahahaha…ha _warui warui_, teorimu itu bikin aku hampir keselek tahu! Hahaha.."

Naruto yang tadinya sedih, malah menjadi marah dicampur geram nan kesal gara-gara tawaan sindirannya Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan tawaannya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang hampir tertunda itu, "Lagipula, emang aku bakal melamar dengan seseorang yang tidak aku sukai, haaah?"

"Hah?" Naruto pun heran, "T..tapi kejadian itu, kamu lagi ngapain sih sebenarnya?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku sedang membeli sebuah cincin dengan Sakura. Dan mumpung aku membawanya untuk berkonsultasi juga, soalnya aku tidak begitu ahli kalau tentang perhiasaan. Dan tentang urusan itu, maunya sih aku ingin memberitahumu nanti-nanti. Tapi gara-gara ketahuan sama kamu _huff_, kayaknya aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga." Sasuke pun mulai mengeluh, dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kembali ke Naruto.

"Naruto.." Sasuke pun mulai berbicara sedikit serius, "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sangatlah sempurna bagiku. Hingga kita duduk di tingkat SMP, cintaku kepadamu semakin membesar, dan aku terpesona kepadamu. Karena itulah, aku ingin memintamu menjadi pacarmu supaya kita terus bersama. Sampai sekarang, sampai sekarang aku ingin lebih dari saudara, lebih dari sahabat terbaik, ataupun lebih dari kekasih. Aku ingin, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

Naruto hanya bisa bengong tanpa kata, tidak mengetahui apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dan lebih bengong lagi ketika dia melirik Sasuke berlutut didepannya, setara dengan badannya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Lebih heran ketika mengetahui benda yang sedikit _similar_ yang telah dikeluarkan Sasuke, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna orange yang Sasuke tunjukkan kepada Sakura, dibuka oleh Sasuke dan diperlihatkan cincin tersebut. Sekarang dia mengetahui, kalau cincin tersebut bukan ditujukan oleh Sakura, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia mengetahui ini dari awal, dia bakal tidak ngambek duluan. Bodohnya dia, pikirnya.

Namun, apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya dengan cincin itu?

"Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sasuke pelan. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Naruto terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Semakin menyadari dia kalau Sasuke melamarnya, melamar seorang Naruto Uzumaki, di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang? Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, akan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke, segala kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Segera, Naruto pun mengambil cincin tersebut dan menangis, menangis bahagia dengan semua kejadian ini. Sasuke pun juga menangis bahagia dan kembali berdiri ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto menerimanya. Ya, menerimanya secara tulus. Kemudian, Naruto pun memakai cincin tersebut di jari kelingkingnya, dan memeluknya dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

"Ya Sasuke, YA SASUKE UCHIHA! Aku ingin menikah denganmu! Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya!" teriaknya ke telinga Sasuke, dengan air mata bahagianya yang masih mengalir.

Sasuke pun semakin bahagia, kalau perjalanan hidupnya dengan Naruto bakal dimulai bersama. Hanya mereka berdua, Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Dan semua orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun merasa tersentuh akan pelamaran mendadak tersebut.

*KLIK*

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sebuah kamera pun menangkap segala momen yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan pemilik kamera tersebut, melihat hasil potretannya. Dan tersenyum karena hasilnya benar-benar sempurna.

Setelah melihat hasil-hasil potretannya yang telah dimasukkan oleh kameranya tersebut, seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah muda, yang juga pemilik kamera tersebut, tersenyum bahagia terhadap dua sejoli yang telah bersama tersebut.

Sakura telah menyadari kejadian sejak awal, sejak dia menyusul Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. Dan menjadi "saksi" terhadap cerita Naruto dan Sasuke, sambil mengambil kameranya dan terus memotret segala kejadian yang tidak bisa dia lewatkan tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura menyadari kaiau Sasuke, orang yang dia cintai tersebut, benar-benar menyukai Naruto. Sambil berkonstultasi tentang pelamarannya terhadap Naruto. Dan sekarang apa yang dilihat, Sasuke Uchiha pun berhasil melamar sang Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura pun berkata sendirinya, "Selamat ya Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kalau kau bakal bisa melamar Naruto, meskipun begitu susahnya menurutmu."

Sambil tersenyum, dia berpikir, _"Dari sekarang, dari hari ini, perjalanan hidup dan cinta Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki pun…._

_Dimulai.."_

**.  
><strong>

**THE END**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**OMAKE: (diambil sesaat Sasuke di toko perhiasaan berdua dengan Sakura~)**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Sakura." Sasuke pun merasa khawatir akan rencana yang telah dia rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, sambil melirik perhiasan-perhiasan yang dipamerkan di toko tersebut.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" jawab Sakura dengan rasa percaya.

"Tapi, kalau misalkan dia menolak pelamaranku bagaimana? Percuma dong membeli cincin tapi hasilnya kosong," ujarnya lirih.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Naruto sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, dan aku tahu itu. Aku jamin, Naruto tidak bakal menolak pelamaranmu. Janji!"

"Tapi kalau aku gagal, akan kusalahkan kau yaa," geramnya sambil meliriknya dengan candaan kepada Sakura. Sakura pun tertawa geli sambil memukul bahunya dengan sedikit keras, "Jangan gitu dong, kan aku hanya prediksi."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa dengan candaan itu. Serentak, tawaan itu pun terhenti sejenak, dan Sasuke pun kembali mengarah ke penjual perhiasan yang telah menunggunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini dia pesanannya tuan," kata penjual perhiasan itu kepada Sasuke, dengan memberikan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna orange yang akan digunakan untuk melamar Naruto.

"_Arigatou_," jawabnya.

Sakura pun langsung melihat Sasuke dengan kotak cincin pesanannya. "Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun? Indah bukan? Sudah aku tebak Naruto bakal menyukainya karena-"

"Warna Orange adalah warna favoritnya, kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kepadanya.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Dan Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan membuka kotak tersebut untuk melihat sebuah cincin yang akan digunakan untuk melamar Naruto beberapa hari nanti. Sakura pun terpesona dan terkesima dengan cincin itu. Pilihan Sakura ternyata sudah anggap benar, dan Sakura hanya bisa iri dengan Sasuke yang bakal melamar Naruto dengan cincin yang begitu imut tersebut.

"Waaah, _kawaii nee,_" komentar Sakura.

"Ehehehe, aku yakin Naruto bakal menyukainya," ujar Sasuke. Dan Sakura pun mengangguk dengan sedikit iri terhadapnya.

"Heei, jangan iri gitu dong. Aku yakin, pasti Sai-san bakal mengasihkan cincin yang persis sepertiku kepadamu juga," goda Sasuke terhadap Sakura yang telah berpacaran dengan Sai beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Muka Sakura pun memerah, dan segera dia mengambek tidak jelas kepada Sasuke setelah dia mengatakan tentang Sai kepadanya, "SASUKE-KUUUUN! Jangan bicarakan aku sama Sai-kun dong! Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau dia bakal memberikan sebuah cincin, dan melamar kepadaku."

"Ayolah Sakura, katanya kamu percaya kalau aku bakal bisa melamar Naruto. Kok malah kamu yang kehilangan semangat percaya itu," ujarnya.

Sakura pun pengen memarahi Sasuke kembali, tetapi.. "BRAAAAAAK!"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Mereka berdua pun mengarah ke arah pintu toko dan teriakkan tersebut, dan di sana telah ada Naruto, dengan ekspresi yang begitu marah, geram. Geram kepada Sasuke, begitu yang Sakura pikirkan.

_Dan sejenak, kesalahpahaman dan konflik itupun.. terjadi._

**.  
><strong>

**(Another) THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haloo semuanya, Savira kembali lagi di FNI.. ahahaha kangen nih ama FNI (meskpipun masih ada masalah ya? ._.v) setelah berdiam diri di FDC (english n indonesia XD) /oke coret berdiam diri dan ganti dengan menetap XD**

**dan, aku juga kangeeen banget ama SasuNaru. (ya, masih berpindah hati dengan satu pairing shonen-ai/yaoi ._.v) so, kepengen aja bikin fic ini dan pengen aja ngepublish tanggal 10 Juli ._.v (oke gak tau kenapa ya ahahaha~ #pikunnyaketahuan)**

** .**

**anyway, makasih yaa udah membaca fic yang gaje ini XD :D akhir kata review and...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAAAY! (baru sadar dia! #dijitak #babukmassa)**

***ouch* hahahaha, see ya in another time! :)**

**_Love and Peace S4viRa deMSN_  
><strong>


End file.
